narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Katashi Uchiha
Katashi Uchiha is the Head Shinobi of Karasugakure and goes by the alias of being a Sarutobi, Katashi Sarutobi. He is the first of two children in his Uchiha family that owns a farm in Karasugakure and has unlocked the Uchiha Clan's Kekkei Genkai Dōjutsu, the Sharingan. Katashi has also became proficient in Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and has been known for making his own style of fighting where it doesn't require much strength. Katashi has also been known as the protector of Karasugakure and the Guardian of his sister. Appearance Personality History Birth Katashi was born in a farming village named Karasugakure and had instantly shown the ability to cast a Genjutsu. When the doctors had conceived Katashi, an illusion was created that devils had been forming out of their own souls but was easily broken due to Katashi's inexperience. However, this astonished the doctors on how Katashi could subconsciously produce Genjutsu but could never figure out how he had that natural talent. Childhood Katashi's father, Sora, had started to train Katashi when he was around the age of 5. He did start slow as a 5 year old couldn't do very much but his father wanted to advance him as much as he could. Although some of the training sessions did strain Katashi's body but luckily Katashi's mother, Yuuki, specialized in Medical Ninjutsu and could easily heal up Katashi's wounds. He didn't question his fathers ways of teaching him but instead embraced them. All he had wanted to do was surpass everyone in ranking, showing that he had worked his was up the latter and exceed everyone in the village. By the time he was 6 he had successfully pulled off his first Genjutsu. It was when he was training with his father and he had pulled the Genjutsu off after a various movements and turns to distract his father. Although the Genjutsu was simple, all he had done was make himself seem invisible but also appear behind Sora within an instant. At first, Sora had thought Katashi unlocked some type of hidden talent but after a few minutes it was revealed to be a Genjutsu. To have the amount of skill in Genjutsu at the age of 6 was a hint that Genjutsu was somehow more genetic than pure talent. When the age of eight came around, Yuuki had been pregnant with a soon to be sister of Katashi's. When he had heard of the news, Katashi made a secret promise to himself to protect his little sister at all cost. He was pushed to make this little promise by himself because of his mothers first try to get pregnant after she had Katashi. He felt so bad that she lost the newborn that Katashi didn't want his mother to go through that pain again. So he did his best to become the greatest and strongest ninja alive to protect his little sister, this was the start of his true ninja life. When he turned the age of 9 he decided with his father that he would become a Shinobi. They had both went to the academy to sign Katashi up and the instructors where a little bit scared due to his birth Genjutsu, something they have never heard of before. Once he entered into the classroom he was assigned a seat next to another boy named Haruki. He was the talkitive type so he started a conversation with Katashi about swords. By this time Katashi was interested in them and joined in with no hesitation, seeming as though they had already been friends. Some time after joining the academy, his mother had Yuuka and Katashi was seen dropping a tear from his cheek. He was happy that he had a baby sister and that promise he made himself earlier was even more strengthen due to Katashi not wanting none of his mother or father to go through loosing another child and seeing their sadness. This had motivated to work even harder and had asked Haruki to join him in his vigorous training to become the best Shinobi in the village. Haruki had instantly accepted the offer since that was just how he normally acted and had just wanted to have fun but still become a great Shinobi of Karasugakure. After taking on some training with his father, Katashi had the great idea to use a technique that he had taken from the local library. It was named the Summoning Technique and explained that if the user didn't have a contract that he would be summoned to the home of the animal that they had an affinity towards. So he had shown the hand seals required to his father and Haruki so all three could do the technique at the same time as see where they end up. Katashi made the hand seals, Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram, with Sora and Haruki where all three of themselves found out to be located in the home of the Lizards. Katashi, Sora, and Haruki had worked out a contract with the lizards and had trained with them to advance their knowledge in Ninjutsu along with the concepts of Genjutsu, showing how proficient they where at it. Katashi was also taught three special techniques that would advance his Genjutsu even father than ever. But when they returned home, Sora had offered Katashi and Haruki a lesson in Kenjutsu. As both boys where very interested in the concepts of Kenjutsu, they instantly said yes. Sora had given them both each a Tanto which Sora had taught them how to wield effectively and efficiently. This took up a few years of his life to come close to wielding the sword with efficiency. The Chunin exams came up when Katashi had turned 12. He was insisted by various people to join in and try his hardest to win. So he went to Haruki and he agreed to entered in with Katashi. When he was put on against his opponent he just simply put him under a Genjutsu through the use of motion of trance him into it. Once that happen, Katashi put his Tanto up to his opponent's neck, which then the instructor called it off saying that Katashi had won. Haruki though had a more entertaining battle but had won in the long run. Teenage/Chunin Years Katashi had started to go on higher ranking missions, not only because of his rank but because of his skill in Genjutsu to easily deceive the mind. From this he was sent on missions that normally high ranking Jonin would be given. This had gone to show his ability in Genjutsu and even at such a young age he was already becoming a well renowned Shinobi in Karasugakure. Though most of these missions he had gone with his father and even some with Haruki from Katashi's own request. For the rest of his Chunin years he had simply trained more with the lizards and with his father and had even started to train his baby sister a little bit. He just kept at his training with his sword and Genjutsu, moving up the Ninja later more and more everyday. He was not only set to protect Yuuka anymore but to protect all of Karasugakure. But he did keep his promise to protect Yuuka at all cost. The Rest of his Years As usual, Katashi kept with his training in Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, and mostly Genjutsu. But an event had happened when he was at the age of 18, and a tragic one it was. The village was under attack by a group of shinobi and Katashi, being one of the best ninja, was appointed to help with the fight. When he was called in, Haruki was next to him and had decided to join in and try to end the dispute. They both had tracked down one of the rogues and drew their Tanto's and started to attack the rogue. Though is seemed the rogue was much better ninja than Katashi or Haruki was and could easily shatter Katashi's Genjutsu's. The rogue had done a swift movement with his kunai, so quick that Haruki nor Katashi coudl follow it. Next thing Katashi knew, Haruki had a Kunai sticking out of his chest, going towards his heart, piercing it. Katashi was furious and started to attack the rogue but had pulled of movements he couldn't before. Eventually the rogue ninja realized that Katashi had unlocked a special Kekkei Genkai named the Sharingan and disappeared into a puff of smoke. The village had one big ceremony for all the deaths that had happened that day, but this had made Katashi want to become a great ninja faster, so he asked his father Sora to teach him about his new red eyes he was able to awaken at anytime. Sora knew of the Dojutsu and knew ways to develop it so he had done so. But to keep Katashi's blood a secret, Sora had made Katashi a pair of goggles that had black tint so no one could see in them but Katashi was able to see through them clearly. Eventually Katashi's training got his ability with the Sharingan to a point where he was able to keep it activated at all times with the goggles covering his eyes. Some time after Katashi was promoted to the head ninja of Karasugakure due to his abilities and the last Head Ninja dying of old age. He instantly took the job as he thought it would make his goal to a great ninja much faster. He has enforced Karasugakure's military force along with making alliances with multiple small villages scattered around the Ninja world. People have called Katashi the greatest Head Ninja they have ever seen with their eyes. Story-line Relationships Natural Skills Intelligence Abilities Chakra Prowess Katashi had shown to have above average chakra reserves ever since he was at a young age. Showing that he could easily create a Fireball when he was only 9 was a true feat that most people don't have the ability to do so. Along with that he was able to stand on water for an entire day straight when facing against his sister. This just doesn't go to show that he has great chakra control but also enough chakra to last him standing on water for an entire day, yet another feat that few have achieved at his age. He was also able to cast Genjutsu on multiple targets at once without needing to take a break from an extensive amount of time. Once on a mission he had to put an entire organization under a Genjutsu for an entire week as his teammates feed him food and water. During this time he didn't sleep and just focused on the Genjutsu so a squad could go in and take credential information that would support Karasugakure in defenses against the organization even though they where on mutual terms. The amount of Chakra he has is enough to fire ten Fireballs within quick succession and not showing much tiredness even though he had suffered from a rapid chakra drainage. Katashi was still able to fight with his sword showing how much stamina and how his body is in such shape to endure even more physical conditioning with his sword. Taijutsu Katashi does lack in Taijutsu but had created his own Fighting Style that can be used in junction with his Kenjutsu skill. His strength is somewhat below average since he had never really focused in that area but has increased his own stamina and endurance through normal training of Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu, along with his specific fighting style. He can pack a punch but most can overpower him but use that to his advantage of his style and art within Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, and also Genjutsu. During a mission Katashi had taken, he was rapidly punched and beaten by a Taijutsu Expert. But through the entire beating he was able to last until the opponent had passed out from fatigue of the rapid successions of continuous punches and kicks. When the opponent had passed out, Katashi was easily able to stab him in the neck with his Katana to make a quick and easy death. Speed is what he only really has from Taijutsu. Katashi has increased his speed through various of training's but didn't do it for Taijutsu but more for his Kenjutsu art. He has shown to match that speed of those who are considered Taijutsu legacy's that had devoted their life to Taijutsu. But along with this Katashi also has above average reflexes to go along with his speed. Katashi can easily counter any Taijutsu attack with his fighting style that he had created with his father. Toukengoujutsu Goujutsu is Katashi's special Fighting Style he had made with his father. The concepts of it are to use his Sharingan's reflexes and speed along with Kenjutsu to counter Taijutsu attacks to possibly deal devastating blows that would kill the victim of the receiving end. If the opponent where to try and do a Taijutsu movement and Katashi is able to react in time he can do multiple movements to possibly use the opponents weight and force and redirect it into their own body. Another way is to use his own Sword and to incorporate it with his countering abilities. Ninjutsu At a young age Katashi was able to preform C-Ranked Ninjutsu techniques that people normally don't have the ability to do otherwise. He was able to preform the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique which young people normally don't have such ability to do so. Katashi has also learned how to wield his families technique, Konyubi. This does to show his great Chakra Control and how well he can use Ninjutsu with such ease. With this technique he has learned to make the chakra consumption of the technique less than normal, making the chakra consumption to only a B-Ranked technique instead of an A-Rank one. This is a true feat for him and his family to show that Chakra control can be taken to another step of power. Nature Transformation Katashi is great with Nature Transformation, showing how he was able to create a fireball at a young age. He is able to perfectly form the fireball into a perfect spherical shape which gives its name, Fireball. But his true succession in Nature Transformation was the ability to be able to wield the Konyubi since it takes such a mastery over Nature Transformation along with Chakra Control. Genjutsu Dojutsu Kenjutsu Stats Trivia * Katashi's name stabs for Firm or in some cases, Hard. * Katashi had learn the Susanoo Genjutsu from the DP system. It was originally intended for Yuuka's use but Katashi will teach it to her later on. This goes for Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change and Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique as well. Quotes References Category:NJ Special